Et si on avait
by Devil's nest
Summary: Ca avait commencé par une question innocente. Mais ils l'ont fait. Et l'histoire se fait de plsu en plus triste... Chapitre 8. [en suspension indéfinie]
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Et si on avait...  
**Auteur** : Devil's Nest.  
**Rating** : K+  
**Persos/Couple** : Greed et Kimblee.  
**Commentaire** : J'aimerais faire une suite, mais j'ai peur de copier des gens. Qu'en diriez-vous :3

* * *

Greed soupira d'aise en laissant sa tête tomber entre les jambes de Kimblee, qui était assit en tailleur. Ce dernier poussa plutôt un soupira d'amusement avant de passer une main dans les cheveux courts de l'homonculus qui se détendit d'autant plus.

- J'adore quand tu fais ça.

Kimblee ne répondit pas, il se contenta de sourire. De toute façon il n'avait presque jamais rien à dire à Greed et celui-ci savait engager un monologue.

Après un instant, l'homonculus se concentra sur le plafond.

- Dis, Zolf ?

L'alchimiste leva les yeux vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent puis Greed fixa à nouveau le plafond.

- Si on avait des enfants ?

Kimblee devint aussi immobile que de la pierre, l'air effaré. Greed rit, vint l'embrasser puis reprit sa place.

- C'était une blague. N'empêche, ç'aurait été bien, d'un coté.

L'Ecarlate secoua la tête pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées puis regarda Greed.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à toi ?

- Je le vois bien gambader dans le bar, dit l'autre comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Il aurait tes yeux, mes cheveux, il serait fringué de cuir, il exploserait les gens, il serait adorable comme tout…

- C'est quoi cette idée stupide ?

- On pourrait demander à Tucker de faire en sorte que tu puisses avoir un gosse. Il a créé des chimères, il pourrait bien…

Kimblee mit une claque à Greed avant de pousser un juron.

- Saleté de bouclier…

- Désolé chéri, réflexe… Tu préfèrerais un garçon ou une fille ?

- Greed, ferme-la.

- J'verrais bien des jumeaux moi. Le garçon avec des yeux dorés et ma coupe et la fille avec mes yeux et des cheveux noirs aussi longs que les tiens…

L'alchimiste fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas tuer Greed sur-le-champ.

- Greed. Que ce soit clair dans ta cervelle de non humain. Je-suis-un-homme.

Greed le regarda.

- Ouais, et ?

Kimblee était bouche bée. Soit Greed le faisait exprès, soit c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

- Mais… Mais on peut rien changer au fait que je suis un homme !

L'homonculus réfléchit.

- Ouais, c'est vrai que ça devrait être chiant d'avoir les règles mensuelles.

Là, il ne tint plus, il explosa la tête de Greed, qui revint avec un sourire.

- Je savais que t'allais craquer.

L'homme resta surprit quelques instants puis dégagea la tête de l'homonculus et s'allongea sur le flanc, lui tournant le dos. L'Avarice soupira et vint contre lui, passant une main autour de la taille de l'humain. Seul un grognement lui répondit.

- Excuse-moi, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou. En fait je voulais te demander autre chose…

- Non je ne mettrai jamais de robe ni de talons hauts.

Greed sourit. C'est vrai qu'il lui avait déjà demandé, ça.

- Je voulais te poser une vraie question.

- Vas-y toujours.

L'homonculus approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de l'humain.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Mais bie…

C'était suspect de l'entendre se couper lui-même.

- … Oui, je t'aime, Greed.

Mais Greed l'oublia bien aussitôt, venant embrasser son alchimiste.


	2. Chapter 2

_Vous êtes quatre à avoir demander une suite, c'est déjà beaucoup, alors la voilà :D_

* * *

Greed était allongé, dans son canapé fétiche. Trois jeunes femmes baladaient leurs mains agiles dans les cheveux, sur le visage, sur le torse de l'homonculus. Celui-ci souriait largement, appréciant le contact et comptant les secondes qui restait à ces filles avant qu'elles ne meurent.

Il sourit davantage, dévoilant ses dents pointues et dit à voix haute :

- Trois…

Les filles se dévisagèrent, perplexes.

- Deux…

Elles comprirent malheureusement trop tard et elles lâchèrent toutes Greed alors qu'un bruit de claquement de mains se faisait entendre.

- Un…

Trois explosions simultanées se firent entendre puis Kimblee vint s'allonger sur Greed qui sourit et l'embrassa.

- Je savais que t'aller arriver.

- Je déteste quand tu te laisses tripoter par des filles.

- Mais tu arrives toujours avant que ça ne dégénère.

L'alchimiste poussa un grognement et se laissa tomber sur l'homonculus qui passa ses bras autour de lui. Il s'apprêta à lui demander si ça allait lorsqu'il remarqua que Tucker était devant le couloir menant aux chambres depuis que l'Ecarlate avait explosé les filles. Ils étaient sortis du couloir ensemble. Greed fut soudain prit d'un énorme doute.

- Zolf ? Tu as vu Tucker récemment ?

Kimblee ne leva même pas la tête.

- Ouais.

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

L'humain mit un temps à répondre.

- Tu te rappelles de notre discussion de hier soir ?

La mâchoire de Greed se décrocha.

- T'as… Tu… Il…

Kimblee se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Ouais. Et j'espère que tu te grouilleras parce que je veux redevenir moi-même dans moins d'un an.

Greed le regarda encore un instant, effaré, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Faut vraiment que tu m'aimes pour avoir accepté ça.

- J'espère au moins que c'est réciproque sinon j'vais voir ailleurs.

L'humain se leva et se dirigea vers les chambres, suivi de l'homonculus, qui était aux anges.

* * *

Non, Martel ne commençait pas à s'inquiéter de la santé de Kimblee, mais elle trouvait bizarre qu'il soit prit de nausées depuis au moins un mois. De son coté, Greed souriait et paraissait de temps à autre inquiet vis-à-vis de son alchimiste. Un jour que l'Ecarlate faisait un somme sur un canapé, Martel s'assit sur le fauteuil à coté de lui et l'observa, cherchant ce qui clochait chez ce type.… En omettant sa folie, ses tatouages, ses cheveux longs et ses yeux dorés, par contre. Déjà, il avait des nausées. Ensuite, il semblait avoir prit du poids. Elle eut une idée en tête et la chassa bien vite. Kimblee était un homme, voyons.

- T'as rien d'autre à faire que de me lorgner dessus ?

Elle sursauta alors que l'alchimiste entrouvrit les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Je… Je me posais des questions à propos de votre état…

Il rit.

- J'espère que tu t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

Puis il soupira.

- En fait tu pourrais m'aider.

Il se redressa non sans peine et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Je suis allé voir Tucker pour qu'il me modifie légèrement.

La chimère haussa un sourcil.

- Et ?

- Et j'attends un enfant.

Martel faillit mourir sous le choc, une chimère s'évanouit et plusieurs verres tombèrent à terre. Kimblee leur lança un regard noir et alla s'isoler dans sa chambre. Après maintes hésitations, Martel le suivit.

* * *

- Il… Il semblerait que sa… que… que ça ait réussi, en tout cas.

La chimère était encore sous le choc. Kimblee enceinte. Kimblee qui pourtant était un homme. Elle se pinça le bras pour la énième fois.

- Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis vite crevé et que ça fait un mois que j'ai tué personne.

- Ne faites surtout pas ça, s'exclama Martel, scandalisée.

L'homme haussa un sourcil, la dévisageant. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle s'était levée de sa chaise et se rassit, reprenant son calme et prenant soin d'expliquer à l'alchimiste que le bruit d'une explosion serait néfaste pour l'enfant.

- … J'aimerais me dire que j'ai de la chance d'être un homme mais non, en l'occurrence je ne peux pas.

Il soupira et s'allongea sur son lit.

- La prochaine fois que Greed a une idée aussi stupide c'est lui qui l'exécute.

Martel eut un petit sourire. Ainsi c'était à cause de Greed que Kimblee était comme ça. Il n'était pas dénudé de sentiments, en fin de compte.

Le sourire de Martel s'élargit alors qu'elle venait de repenser à l'alchimiste.

- Kimblee, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je m'occupe de vous.

L'homme rouvrit les yeux, l'air franchement surprit de cette phrase, ce qui fit sourire davantage Martel.

- Je vais surveiller votre alimentation, votre repos, vos moindres faits et gestes pour que l'enfant se porte bien.

Vu la tête de Kimblee, il semblait vouloir lui répondre qu'il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul.

- Maintenant, dormez, vous avez des cernes immenses et une tête à faire peur.

Elle sortit en vitesse, ne laissant pas le temps à l'alchimiste de lui répondre. Il se contenta de croiser les bras et de bouder royalement. De quel droit voulait-elle s'occuper de lui, d'abord, hein ?

Un bâillement le fit remarquer qu'en effet, il avait besoin de sommeil. Il décida de faire confiance à Martel et à force, il n'aurait plus besoin d'aide.

Il soupira. N'empêche, ne plus rien exploser pendant huit mois, ça allait être long.

* * *

Greed commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Toutes ces chimères avec leurs questions sur SON Zolf chéri, ça commençait à l'exaspérer.

- C'était pas une blague ?

- Il est vraiment … ?

- Mais comment c'est possible ?

- C'est vraiment Tucker qui a fait ça ?

- Monsieur Greed ?

Il allait finir par les étrangler. Il leur fit signe de se taire et inspira profondément.

- Oui, vous avez bien entendu, maintenant fichez-moi la paix.

L'homonculus remarqua alors Martel qui était dans la cuisine en train de faire quelque chose, sans doute à manger. Il haussa les épaules et vida son verre avant d'écarter les chimères de son chemin et d'aller voir son alchimiste dans sa chambre.

Il eut un sourire attendrit en voyant l'homme qui dormait paisiblement, une main sur son ventre. Il vint l'embrasser sur le front et s'assit à coté de lui, posant une main sur la sienne, imaginant déjà un petit monstre, cheveux longs, qui courait dans le bar, en disant qu'il **veut** exploser tout le monde.

Martel ouvrit précautionneusement la porte, un plateau à la main. Greed écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je m'occupe de Kimblee, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Si vous pouviez le réveiller ce serait plus pratique pour qu'il mange.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour les reviews :)_

* * *

Ça devait faire huit mois et plusieurs jours, à présent. Kimblee était d'humeur exécrable, il passait la plupart du temps allongé sur son lit ou sur un canapé, un mangeait comme trois, dormait comme quatre. C'était déjà un exploit qu'il ne tue personne, tant il était irritable. Ce jour-là, il était allongé sur un canapé, la tête sur le ventre de Greed, allongé sous lui. L'homonculus avait posé sa main sur le ventre rond de son alchimiste qui s'était laissé aller à une sieste.

- Comment va-t-il ?

Greed sourit à Martel, qui s'était penchée par-dessus le canapé.

- Il n'a pas encore serré les poings aujourd'hui donc ça doit aller. Mais il est à bout.

- C'est sûr, il était pas façonné pour ça.

- Dites, arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je dormais.

Greed eut un petit rire.

- Tu sais, si tu fermes les yeux et que tu te manifeste pas, c'est que tu dors.

Kimblee ouvrit les yeux, regardant le plafond avec une grimace.

- J'ai mal au ventre.

- Il doit bouger, supposa Martel.

- Mais j'ai plus mal que d'habitude.

Greed et Martel échangèrent un regard, avant de forcer l'homme à se lever et à l'emmener dans sa chambre. Après l'avoir examiné un instant, Martel poussa Greed dehors.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

- Je vois la tête, sourit la chimère avant de fermer la porte au nez de Greed.

* * *

Greed s'était rongé les ongles pendant deux bonnes heures à attendre, marchant de long en large dans le couloir, attendant que Martel sorte lui annoncer que c'était fini.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, sur une chimère tachée de sang. Greed s'apprêta à poser une question idiote, genre « il l'a pas explosé quand même », lorsqu'il remarqua deux petits bras émergeants d'une couverture que tenait Martel.

- Une petite fille, monsieur Greed, dit-elle avec un grand sourire en lui passant l'enfant.

Greed offrit un énorme sourire béa à sa fillette, qui ouvrit de grands yeux dorés intrigués.

- J'ai une fille !

L'homonculus se retient à peine d'exploser de joie dans le couloir.

- Comment va Zolf ?

- Il a dit, je cite « _putain qu'on me laisse dormir et qu'on m'appelle l'autre enfoiré de Tucker_ ». Sinon, en ce moment il dort. Il faut qu'il récupère.

Greed avait certes écouté attentivement, mais à présent il était parti présenter sa fille à toutes ses chimères.

- Dis à Zolf que j'veux l'appeler Lys !

Martel sourit et retourna dans la chambre, ou Kimblee dormait paisiblement, mais visiblement épuisé. Bientôt ses tourments prendraient réellement fin.

* * *

Après une absence de deux heures – dont une de repos bien mérité – Kimblee entra dans la salle principale du bar, aussitôt assailli par Greed, tout souriant, la petite Lys dans les bras.

- … Bonjour, Greed, dit l'alchimiste en lui prenant la petite, avec un sourire.

- Elle est adorable n'est-ce pas ?

Kimblee acquiesça, avant d'attraper la main gauche de la petite et il écarquilla les yeux.

- Greed, regarde.

L'enfant avait un tatouage d'ouroboros sur le dos de la main gauche, un cercle alchimiste dans la paume, pareil dans l'autre main.

- Mais t'es né avec tes cercles ou quoi ?!

Kimblee donna une tape sur la tête à Greed.

- Crétin.

- La transmutation que je vous ai fait subir a peut-être noté votre particularité dans les paumes en tant que partie du programme génétique.

- Keuwa ?

Kimblee soupira, sans pour autant faire face à Tucker qui se trouvait à leurs cotés.

- L'espèce d'ours a dit que le fait de m'avoir transmuté a peut-être fait en sorte que les cercles soient héréditaires.

Alors que Greed faisait un câlin à son Kimblee et à sa fille chérie, Tucker se demandait pourquoi on l'avait traité d'ours.

* * *

Lys s'était brusquement mise à pleurer. Ses deux pères, inquiets, ne savaient pas quoi faire.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?

- Tu crois que je cause le môme ou quoi ?

- C'est toi l'humain !

- J'suis pas une femme !

- Mais c'est toi qui l'as mise au monde !

- Par ta faute, crétin dégénéré !

Finalement, ils échangèrent un regard gêné, ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire.

- Hum, euh… écoute, prends-la, c'est toi son père, c'est ton tour, moi je…

- Mais toi aussi t'es son père !

- Mais je m'en suis occupé pendant neuf mois, tu m'entends ?! NEUF !

Les braillements devenaient de plus en plus fort, tellement que Kimblee craqua, serra la gamine contre lui et appela Martel à l'aide. Curieusement, la petite s'était un peu calmée.

Martel arriva en courant, tout sourire, avant d'hocher la tête.

- Elle a faim, c'est tout. Il faudrait lui donner le biberon.

Hop, ni une ni deux, Greed sortit un biberon de nulle part.

- Papa a pensé à tout !

Kimblee lança un regard noir à son « conjoint ».

- Tu l'as rempli avec quoi ce biberon ?

- Etant donné que c'est ma fille, je suppose qu'elle voudrait boire du Saké…

- MAIS TU VAS PAS BIEN DANS TA TÊTE ?!

Lys pleura de plus belle, de peur cette fois. L'alchimiste soupira, mit la petite dans les bras de Greed, attrapa le biberon et fonça du coté de la cuisine.

Dans tout le bar, on comptait au moins un tiers des chimères qui se retenait de rire, un autre tiers qui se retenait d'intervenir, le troisième tiers – sauf deux – s'éclipsait discrètement. Dolchatte, lui, faisait semblant de compter les gouttes de sang au plafond tandis que Roa faisait semblant de lire un livre… qu'il tenait à l'envers.

Le psycho-papa revint bien assez vite avec le même biberon, rempli de lait, cette fois-ci.

- Zolf, elle va quand même pas boire ce liquide blanchâtre, s'offusqua l'homonculus-papa.

- Greed, espèce d'abruti, c'est du lait, essaya d'expliquer calmement Kimblee.

- Mais c'est suspect comme boisson, s'exclama l'abruti en question.

Martel soupira, arracha le biberon des mains de Kimblee et le mit dans celles de Greed.

- Bon, donnez-lui.

- Facile à dire, j'ai jamais joué à la poupée !

L'Ecarlate soupira, prit Lys des mains de Greed et lui donna le biberon. Quoique encore un peu apeurée, la petite se calma aussitôt et bu avidement.

- Rooh que vous êtes mignons !

- Couché, Greed, répondit l'un des mignons en lui repassant l'autre.

- … Mais je sais pas comment qu'on fait !

Martel se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

- Monsieur Greed, Kimblee y est arrivé, vous pouvez en faire autant… Allez, faites un effort…

Après maintes réflexions, Greed parvint à donner le biberon à Lys, qui le regardait à présent en souriant.

- Eh, elle m'aime bien !

- Bonne nouvelle, se réjouit faussement Kimblee. Maintenant j'ai deux gosses sur les bras… MAIS ARRÊTE DE LA SECOUER !

Oui, un certain homonculus sautillait dans la pièce, secouant la gamine au passage, qui semblait un peu désorientée. Finalement, l'humain réussit à faire stopper celui qui ne l'était pas. Lys les regarda tous deux avec de grands yeux avant de faire son petit rot, provoquant un air attendrit subit de la part de deux types pas normaux.

- C'est bien ma fille ça, dirent-ils en chœur.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : le petit monstre de Lys qui se déchaîne au bar xD_


	4. Chapter 4

_Un énorme merci pour les reviews xD_

* * *

Un calme plat régnait dans le bar. Les quelques chimères déjà debout se rongeaient les sangs, en espérant pouvoir mettre leurs boules quiès à temps. Il devait être environ huit heures trente du matin, deux minutes avant que le monstre ne se réveille. Dolchatte était posté devant la montre, aux aguets. Il leva sa main, comptant les cinq secondes restantes. Une fois qu'il eut abaissé le dernier doigt, un bruit de corps sautant d'un lit jusqu'au sol se fit entendre, suivit du bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre, puis d'une autre et enfin…

- P'PA, DEBOUUUUT !

Une détonation fut suivie d'un hurlement étouffé, sans doute par le poids d'un corps sur l'estomac.

Lys venait de se réveiller et de réveiller ses deux pères par la même occasion.

- JE T'AI DÉJÀ DIT UN MILLION DE FOIS DE NE PAS ME SAUTER SUR LE VENTRE !

Dans la chambre, assise sur son psycho-papa, une petite fille lui faisait de grands yeux humides.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de pas me faire ces yeux là aussi.

Elle insista, sa lèvre tremblotant.

- Lys…

Des larmes firent leur apparition.

- … JE M'EXCUSE ! LA, T'ES CONTENTE ?

La petite fille sourit largement puis tourna la tête vers son homonculus-papa, qui s'était enfin régénéré.

- 'Jour P'pa.

- Faudrait qu'on m'explique un jour pourquoi les gens que j'aime adorent m'exploser. Bonjour ma chérie.

De son coté, Kimblee soupira.

- Lys, si tu pouvais sortir, Papa et moi on a à s'habiller.

- Voui Papa, dit l'adorable fillette alors qu'elle sortait en faisant de petits bonds.

L'humain en profita pour déprimer un coup dans ses couvertures.

- Elle va finir par me tuer !

- Moi c'est déjà fait, bouda faussement Greed.

Après s'être interrogé ne serait-ce que deux secondes sur le fait que son « conjoint » ait un cerveau, l'Ecarlate secoua négativement la tête et sortit du lit, partant à la recherche de son caleçon.

* * *

Lys, retournée dans sa chambre, entreprenait d'enlever sa chemise de nuit bleu sombre et d'enfiler ses vêtements. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle se tourna devant le miroir, regardant de quoi elle avait l'air. Elle venait d'enfiler une jupe rouge –offerte par Papa Zolf –, un haut noir ainsi que de petites bottines en cuir – spécialement offertes par Papa Greed. Elle s'adressa un sourire, tourna sur elle-même, faisant voler la jupe et attacha ses longs cheveux bruns, en queue de cheval basse, avec un morceau de tissu, tout comme son père aux cheveux longs ; à la seule différence que ses cheveux à elle avaient la même longueur, donc pas de cheveux courts ébouriffés sur le crâne. Elle souffla sur ses deux fines mèches qui lui retombaient sur le front, un tantinet plus courtes que les autres.

Elle s'approcha ensuite un peu plus du miroir, se regardant de plus près. Elle fixa ses yeux dorés aux pupilles fendillées, enleva les petites saletés de la nuit puis sourit à son reflet avant le lui tirer la langue et de sortir s'adosser au mur d'en face, attendant que ses pères sortent.

… Ce qui mit un peu de temps, ceci dû au fait que Greed avait prit le caleçon de Kimblee en otage, menaçant de le garder tant qu'il n'aurait pas ce qu'il voulait. Mais finalement, l'alchimiste s'en était sortit en disant qu'ils feraient mieux de reprendre le « jeu » le soir même, sinon Lys allait devoir attendre pendant un long moment. Répondant à l'appel désespéré même pas pensé par sa fille, Greed accepta aussitôt.

- Vous en avez mit du temps pour vous habiller, aujourd'hui, leur dit Lys lorsqu'ils sortirent de la chambre.

- Ton père a encore fait son gosse, répliqua l'Ecarlate.

- Même pas vrai !

Après avoir boudé un coup, Greed prit sa fille dans ses bras et rattrapa son amant qui était déjà dans la salle principale, regardant avec comme une goutte derrière la tête les chimères qui enlevaient leurs boules quiès.

* * *

Après un petit déjeuner plutôt important, Lys se mordit la lèvre, arborant en dessous un énorme sourire. Les deux pères échangèrent un regard, se demandant muettement ce qu'elle allait encore leur réclamer.

- Papa…

Lorsqu'elle commençait une phrase par « Papa » avec de grands yeux innocents, elle s'adressait obligatoirement aux deux, et allait leur demander une faveur.

- Oui ma chérie, demandèrent-ils néanmoins d'une même voix.

- J'**veux** un petit frère.

- Euh, tu sais…, commença Greed.

- IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION, l'interrompit Kimblee.

- Bon, alors…

Vu le grand sourire de la fillette, il y avait maintes raisons de s'inquiéter. Surtout qu'elle venait de poser l'index de sa main gauche sur sa lèvre, réfléchissant. Les tatouages, celui d'ouroboros et le cercle alchimique étaient très visibles.

- Je **veux **que vous soyez punis…

Greed et Kimblee échangèrent un regard perplexe.

- Et pourquoi, d'abord ?

- Parce que vous ne m'accordez pas ce que **je veux**…

- Et puis quoi encore, s'exclama le psycho-papa en explosant un doigt à sa fille.

La pauvre Lys eut juste le temps de pousser un cri et de rentrer la tête entre les épaules, son doigt avait répoussé.

- Zolf, j'avais dit quoi à propos de tes explosions ?!

- Tu préfèrerais que je lui donne une baffe ?

Alors que ses deux pères recommençaient une dispute, la petite Lys feint de pleurer. Etant excellente comédienne, Greed et Kimblee s'arrêtèrent de suite.

- Lys, excuse-nous… Papa va s'excuser, n'est-ce pas ?

- QUOI ?!

Kimblee se leva, rageur, et alla se jeter dans un des nombreux canapés du bar. Greed soupira et prit Lys dans ses bras.

- … Tu vas jouer, Papa ?

L'homonculus sourit. « Jouer » signifiait dans ces cas-là « faire du chantage ».

- Oui ma chérie. Dans moins de dix minutes ton père s'excusera.

Le sourire qui accompagnait ses paroles était quelque peu suspect. Lys ne s'en inquiéta pas le moins du monde, au contraire, elle adorait quand son père « jouait », pour faire changer d'avis son autre père.

Greed se leva, s'avança vers Kimblee, fit le tour du canapé et arrivé derrière son « conjoint », posa ses mains sur le dossier du meuble.

- Greed, arrête ça tout de suite.

A force, il connaissait le manège. Il savait aussi qu'il allait perdre. Et Greed savait qu'il allait gagner.

L'homonculus se pencha en avant pour mordiller l'oreille de l'humain et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Tu sais pourtant que je fais ça à chaque fois que tu refuses de lui pardonner…

- Ce n'est pas bon d'obéir à chacun de ses caprices, tu sais.

Greed ne répondit rien, il se contenta d'embrasser Kimblee, qui se laissa vite aller.

- Allez, s'il te plaît, chéri…

L'humain soupira. Il en voulait encore, mais Greed s'était éloigné. Il finit par se lever et alla voir sa fille.

- Je m'excuse, petite peste.

Lys sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il était rare que Kimblee s'excuse. Cela tenait déjà de l'exploit, qu'il s'excusait à sa fille.

… Evidement, Lys passa le reste de la journée à embêter Dolchatte et Martel, ses deux pères ayant décidé d'approfondir le « chantage »…

- Rends-moi ce caleçon !

- T'as froid ? (sourire mesquin de la part de Greed)

Bref, vous voyez.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Lys qui embête Martel et Dolchatte ou Lys qui désobéit à ses pères. Allez, à vous de voir :3_


	5. Chapter 5

Lys était restée aux soins de Dolchatte et Martel, qui étaient trop occupés à débattre sur le fait que Dolchatte devrait se décider de frapper à la porte de la salle de bain avant d'y entrer, vu que c'est très gênant quand on prend un bain. Le « on » étant Martel, évidement. Ne faisant pas du tout attention à ce débat, Lys sortit du bar, sans même vérifier si on la surveillait.

* * *

Une fois dehors, elle se mit à courir dans le vent, à rire toute seule. C'était la première fois qu'elle sortait sans être accompagnée.

Soudain, elle se cogna à quelque chose de bleu et leva la tête, avant d'être aveuglée par une lumière rose. Une fois qu'elle se fut habituée, elle fut surprise de voir Monsieur Propre avec une boucle blonde sur le devant, une énorme moustache et des étoiles roses voletant autour de lui.

Armstrong – car c'était effectivement lui, nous l'avons reconnu – se pencha vers la fillette, lui offrant un grand sourire – caché sous sa moustache, certes.

- Bonjour petite. Ça va ?

- Voui m'sieur.

Lys était toute intimidée, c'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un d'aussi grand et elle hésitait à demander un autographe à ce cher Monsieur Propre.

- J'm'appelle Lys m'sieur, dit-elle poliment en tendant sa main droite.

Le problème, c'est que ça fit pâlir Armstrong à la vue du cercle. Il lui attrapa la main gauche de son bras libre – il semblait tenir quelque chose sur son épaule – et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en la tournant et la retournant, regardant les deux symboles.

- Colonel, vous devriez venir voir ça.

Et là, Lys vit un drôle de monsieur tout pâle aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière, qui lui examina la main gauche.

- Tatouage d'Ouroboros… Cercle de transmutation…

Il sourit largement, retenant Lys qui avait voulu reculer.

- Lâchez-moi, sinon papa va vous défoncer.

Ce que ce colonel ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle parlait de ses deux pères, l'un l'aurait explosé, l'autre écartelés. Bref.

- Oh, et ton père est alchimiste ?

Archer n'est pas (si) stupide, voyons, il a bien reconnu les cercles de transmutation.

- Oui, et s'il vous trouve…

- Cela m'intrigue, j'ai toujours cru que les homonculus naissaient d'une transmutation humaine et ne pouvaient pas utiliser l'alchimie. Serions-nous tombés sur les seuls cas particuliers ?

Il marqua une pause, faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Armstrong, embarquez-la aussi.

* * *

Après avoir parcouru une certaine distance, durant laquelle Lys se débattait sur l'épaule de ce Monsieur Propre, pieds et poings liés pour éviter tout risque de transmutation. Le colonel pâle avait d'ailleurs était ravi en voyant la peau de la jeune fille devenir sombre et solide comme du roc. Malgré tous ses efforts, Lys n'arrivait à rien.

- **J'veux** que vous me lâchiez, répéta-t-elle piteusement pour la énième fois. J'vous jure que si vous ne me lâchez pas, Papa va venir vous égorger ou alors Papa va vous exploser morceau par morceau.

Vu comme elle le disait, on aurait pu croire qu'elle n'avait qu'un seul père. Elle aurait pu s'en estimer heureuse, car sinon l'homme pâle n'aurait été que plus intéressé par elle.

Durant la « ballade », elle avait pu voir l'autre fardeau du géant, qui semblait évanouit. Ce devait être un enfant, un peu plus âgé qu'elle. Il avait de longs cheveux qui cachaient son visage, mais elle avait déjà pu voir un symbole qu'elle connaissait bien sous son pied. En fait, il était comme elle.

* * *

Au Devil's Nest, les deux pères de Lys commençaient seulement à s'inquiéter.

- ELLE EST OU, ELLE EST OU ?

Oui, Kimblee n'en était qu'à secouer Dolchatte comme un prunier.

- COMMENT ÇA TU L'AS PERDUE DE VUE ?

Et Greed ne commençait qu'à crier comme un hystérique.

- Monsieur Greed, euuh…

- QUOI ?

Le pauvre Bido, ce cher homme-lézard, faillit aller se cacher derrière Kimblee. J'ai bien dit _faillit_.

- Je, hum… Nous avons des informations concernant le jeune homonculus qui vous intéressait, l'autre jour…

Il fallut toute sa force à Greed pour ne pas égorger la chimère sur-le-champ.

- Vois-tu, ce n'est pas le moment.

- Mais il a été emmené au QG militaire de la ville, en même temps qu'une petite fille ayant les paumes et le dos de la main gauche tatoués.

Un quart de seconde plus tard, Greed et Kimblee s'étaient concertés.

- Bido, vas-y en vitesse avec Zolf, vite.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, Kimblee était partit devant, il se vit bien forcé de suivre.

En attendant, pour patienter, Greed entamait une caisse de saké. Une grande caisse.

* * *

Lys paniquait. On venait de l'attacher à une table et elle se débattait comme elle pouvait, sans résultat. Pour la calmer ils avaient bien essayé de l'endormir, de l'assommer, même ; sans succès. Là, elle commençait à pleurer, elle n'en pouvait plus de leurs piqûres, de leurs sangles qui la serraient, de leurs gants en plastiques qu'ils portaient pour la toucher, des petites blessures qu'ils lui infligeaient pour voir comment elle se régénérait.

Elle reprit espoir lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de détonation, qui retentit en même temps que le bâtiment tremblait. Son père arrivait. Elle offrit un large sourire aux militaires.

- Papa arrive. Et il va vous tuer.

* * *

En effet, pas plus de quelques secondes plus tard, Kimblee posait un pied dans le QG sud.

L'alchimiste eu un sourire amusé. Il n'était pas le seul venu reprendre son enfant. Apparemment une femme était venue récupérer le sien. Mais il s'aperçut bien vite que cet enfant était celui que Greed cherchait, quelques jours plus tôt. Il le chassa aussitôt de son esprit, voulant partir chercher sa fille.

- C'est … c'est impossible !

Il tourna la tête vers Armstrong qui le regardait, médusé. Il s'offrit un sourire.

* * *

Lys recommençait à s'inquiéter. Son père n'était toujours pas là, lui qui savait tout exploser sur son passage lorsqu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire.

Ce n'est qu'environ une demi-heure plus tard que l'homme pâle revint, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Détachez-la. Son père est venu la chercher.

Soulagée, Lys ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le sommeil, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il était là.

* * *

Kimblee adressa un petit sourire à Archer lorsque celui-ci lui mit sa fille dans les bras.

- Mais n'oubliez pas notre accord, Kimblee.

- Oh, vous pouvez compter sur moi…

L'alchimiste s'en alla, sa fille dormant paisiblement entre ses bras, inconsciente du marché dont il était question.

Bido ne les retrouva que plus tard.

* * *

- Vous êtes là !

Greed se précipita vers Kimblee et sa fille, les entourant tous deux de ses bras. Il était tellement soulagé qu'il ne remarqua pas le petit sourire en coin de l'alchimiste. Toutes les chimères, par contre, se promettaient de le surveiller, amant du boss et père de sa fille ou pas.


	6. Chapter 6

_Jsuis désolée, le chapitre précédent était super mal écrit D': Gomen._

* * *

Greed était inquiet. Voilà plusieurs jours que Kimblee se dégageait de ses étreintes avec un sourire en coin, avant de s'éloigner puis de se faire assaillir par Lys. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer à ce foutu QG Sud pour changer son alchimiste ?

Il finit par écarter malgré lui ces pensées, trop occupé à observer Lys qui riait dans les bras de son père. Il les oublia complètement lorsque Kimblee vint l'embrasser. Après tout, il se faisait des idées, oui c'était ça. Des idées. Il l'aimait voyons. Ils s'aimaient et aimaient Lys. Pourquoi y aurait-il un problème ?

Tout simplement parce qu'il se disait ça.

* * *

- Donc, vous auriez trouvé ?

Les yeux de l'Avidité brillaient. L'immortalité, toute proche. C'est sûr ça lui plaisait.

Ses hommes avaient entendu parler d'une âme enfermée dans une armure, et l'armure en question était dans cette ville. Son occupant ne connaissait plus la faim, la soif ni même la fatigue. Bon, c'était vrai qu'avec un corps pareil il ne pourrait pas faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais au moins, s'ils parvenaient à perfectionner cette idée, il pourrait donner l'immortalité à Zolf, à ses hommes et à sa fille chérie. Que pouvait-il demander de plus ? … A part le monde entier, évidement.

- Papa, de quoi tu parles ?

Il sourit et se pencha vers Lys.

- Papa a trouvé le moyen de connaître le secret de l'immortalité, ma chérie. Et il le trouvera bientôt, promis.

Lys sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Je peux venir, dis ?

- Oh non, toi tu vas rester là et nous attendre, ton père et moi. On reviendra vite.

Après ces paroles, Greed, Kimblee et quelques chimères étaient partis pour un certain manoir au milieu de la forêt, laissant leur fille au soin de ceux qui restaient.

* * *

Ils étaient rentrés avec une armure, aussi grande que Monsieur Propre. L'armure gigotait, menait la tâche difficile à Martel qui était à l'intérieur et à Roa qui la portait. Lys était intriguée. C'était ça, le moyen de connaître l'immortalité ? Une armure vide qui parlait et bougeait selon sa propre volonté ?

Elle ouvrit la porte de la pièce où l'on retenait l'armure et entra, refermant derrière elle.

- Lys, tu sais que tu ne devrais pas être là.

- Et toi, tu devrais savoir qu'elle n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête.

La fillette sourit.

- Bonjour Dolchatte, bonjour Martel.

Elle s'approcha de l'armure où était Martel. L'armure leva la tête vers elle. Lys sourit en voyant un éclat briller là où auraient dû se trouver des yeux.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

L'armure hésita avant de répondre.

- Alphonse.

- Bonjour, Alphonse. Moi c'est Lys.

- Tu me sembles bien bizarre, Lys.

Malgré l'absence de traits, la fillette pouvait deviner que cet Alphonse semblait un peu amusé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis mal placé pour le savoir, on m'a enlevé.

Elle pencha la tête.

- Ils t'ont enlevés ? Papa m'a dit qu'ils t'avaient trouvé.

- C'est qui ton père ? Le grand avec un symbole d'Ouroboros ?

- Oui, c'est mon Papa. Et le grand avec les longs cheveux et les tatouages aussi.

Toujours en souriant innocemment, elle lui présenta ses mains.

- Tu as deux pères ?

Alphonse semblait surprit.

- Bah oui. Pas toi ?

- Non, moi j'avais une mère et un père…

Lys réfléchit.

- Ah, oui. C'est de mon coté que c'est pas normal. Bon, sinon c'est pas…

Elle s'interrompit, la porte venant de s'ouvrir à la volée.

- Lys, sors d'ici tout de suite.

Elle n'avait jamais soupçonné que même Greed pouvait avec des moments où il ne fallait vraiment pas le contrarier, des moments où il était en colère, prêt à tuer pour un rien. C'est pour ça qu'elle fut surprise en le voyant en colère, lorsqu'elle se retourna.

- Papa ?

- JE T'AI DIT DE SORTIR !

Il l'empoigna par le col et la jeta hors de la pièce avant d'y retourner et de claquer la porte derrière lui. Lys se recroquevilla sur elle-même et se mit à pleurer. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi était-il comme ça, tout d'un coup ?

Quelque chose passa devant elle. Elle leva la tête. C'était un jeune garçon, qui criait le nom d'Alphonse. Quelqu'un qui tenait à lui, sans doute. Il s'arrêta, lui demanda où était l'armure. Elle lui désigna la porte sans un mot, les yeux rougis. Il eu un sourire rassurant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dès que j'aurai délivré mon frère, je reviendrai te sortir de là, promis. Reste-là.

Il entra dans la pièce, la porte se referma. Elle entendit un bruit de lutte. Mais qu'avait-il voulu dire ? La sortir de quoi ? D'où ? Pourquoi ?

Une femme passa devant elle, suivie d'un homme. Elle profita du fait que la première avait défoncé la porte pour entrer.

Le jeune homme était blessé, c'était évident. Il s'était battu contre Greed, qui s'était durcit entièrement. Celui-ci aperçu Lys et sembla sourire derrière son Bouclier, lui faisant signe de le rejoindre. Elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et couru vers son père, sous le regard médusé du jeune blond.

- Excuse-moi pour avant, ma chérie.

- Je te pardonne, Papa.

Une détonation retentit, un mur avait explosé.

- P'pa est rentré !

Lys commença à s'éloigner de Greed pour courir vers son père lorsqu'elle remarqua l'absence de sourire sur son visage. Elle s'arrêta, perplexe.

- P'pa ?

Greed laissa tomber son Bouclier, regardant Kimblee, effaré. Puis celui-ci sourit. Un sourire mauvais, satisfait, hautain. Lys commença à reculer.

- Lys, viens ici, ordonna l'humain.

Greed ramena Lys contre lui, l'entourant d'un bras.

- Zolf…

- Tu préfères être avec lui, Lys ?

Il souriait toujours. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua le sac qu'il tenait.

- P'pa… P'pa, t'as pas pu faire ça ! C'est une blague hein ? P'pa !

Greed la tira vers la porte du fond, où ils sortirent, suivis de la plupart des chimères, les autres étant hors jeu. Kimblee soupira.

- Vous me semblez nostalgique, Crimson…

- J'aurais au moins espéré qu'elle viendrait avec moi. Elle vous a peut-être vu, qui sait.

- Votre ami m'a vu, en tout cas. J'ai beaucoup apprécié sa tête.

- Moi aussi…

Mais il se demanda si ça en valait tellement la peine.

* * *

Ils couraient depuis avant, Lys dans les bras de son père. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour voir qu'il était triste. Il n'aurait jamais pleuré, non. Il n'avait jamais pleuré, il ne pleurerait jamais. Sa fille le faisait bien pour deux.

Pourquoi les avait-ils trahis ? Pourquoi ?

Une éternelle question sans réponse.

Un peu plus loin, ils étaient tombés sur un géant.

- Monsieur Propre…

Le militaire jeta sa chemise et commença à se battre contre Roa, avant que celui-ci ne détruise un mur, leur permettant de s'échapper.

« _Tu diras à Kimblee qu'il regrettera amèrement de m'avoir trahi…_ »

Les paroles de Greed tournaient dans sa tête. Il n'avait jamais appelé son père par son nom de famille, depuis qu'elle était là.


	7. Chapter 7

Greed faisait les cent pas dans cette cabane délabrée, une cigarette à la main. Il réfléchissait, cherchant où se trouvait l'erreur, quelle était l'explication. Comment diable avait-il pu ? Pourquoi ? Oui, pourquoi ce changement soudain ?

_Papa, tu penses à quoi ?_

Enfin, _changement soudain_ ? Non. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il aurait dû le remarquer, pourtant. Longtemps qu'il aurait dû se douter de quelque chose, de demander des explications. Mais il n'avait rien fait. En fait, l'erreur était là : il lui avait fait confiance, avait cru que tout était parfait. Et plus que tout, il ressentait une énorme frustration, même pas de la colère. Il lui appartenait, bordel ! De quel droit l'avait-il trahit pour l'armée ? Il avait fini en prison après sa première traîtrise, et maintenant il retournait enfiler un uniforme bleu. Qu'est-ce que l'armée avait de plus, hein ? Avec eux, il avait Greed et Lys. Ça ne suffisait pas à compenser tout ce que l'armée pouvait offrir ?

_Papa ?_

C'était égoïste de penser comme ça. Pourtant, Greed l'avait toujours été, et plus il pensait comme ça, moins il comprenait la trahison de Kimblee. Il avait tout, bordel. Quelqu'un qui l'aimait, une fille, des gens à tuer quotidiennement, une ration d'alcool pour tenir un siège. Qu'est-ce que ces putains de militaires avaient de plus ? Il préférait le bleu ? Mais il n'avait qu'à le dire, non de dieu !

- Papa…

Il émergea enfin de ses pensées et baissa la tête vers Lys qui le regardait en tirant doucement sur son pantalon, les yeux rouges. Il se mordit la lèvre, réalisant qu'elle essayait de capter son attention depuis un bon moment et qu'en plus il avait fait tomber de la cendre de sa cigarette dans les cheveux, sans qu'elle n'y prenne attention. Il se baissa, enleva la cendre et serra sa fille contre lui.

- Excuse-moi, Lys. Excuse-moi.

- Pourquoi P'pa il est devenu méchant ? Il nous aime plus ?

Il s'aperçut qu'il s'était posé la même question, sans vraiment se l'avouer. L'avait-il vraiment aimé, ce type ? Lui, le sale homonculus avide et égoïste ? … Il ne pouvait que l'avoir aimé, sinon il ne serait pas allé voir Tucker pour…

- Il nous aime toujours au fond, Lys. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a prit mais il nous aime, crois-moi.

En même temps, il essayait aussi de s'en convaincre.

- Vous comptez fuir longtemps comme ça ?

Il se redressa, prenant Lys dans ses bras. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son père et regarda les deux nouveaux arrivants. Dolchatte et Roa étaient prêts à intervenir.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouvaient une femme, grande, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux violets, comme ceux de Greed. Elle portait un tatouage que Lys connaissait bien, juste au milieu de la poitrine. L'homme à coté d'elle était plus petit, énorme, chauve et avait les yeux blancs, chose plutôt étrange. Il souriait béatement, semblant les dévorer du regard. Elle frissonna.

- Je suppose que tu connais Gluttony. Quand à moi, je suis la Lust du moment.

Lys vit Greed froncer les sourcils. Il lui avait déjà parlé une fois de ce qu'il était, de ce qu'étaient les autres, de la signification de leurs noms, de leurs facultés. Mais il ne lui avait pas dit leurs pouvoirs, ils avaient été alors interrompus par Kimblee qui…

Elle enfouit sa tête dans la fourrure de la veste de son père, cherchant à tout oublier. Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles les autres avaient parlé sans qu'elle ne daigne vouloir comprendre, Greed la posa à terre puis elle le regarda, intriguée.

- Lys, tu vas rester avec Dolchatte et Roa, moi je…

- Papa…

Lust eu un sourire en coin.

- Tu auras été le seul homonculus à avoir eu une descendance, Greed. Dis-moi…

Lys ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre que cette Lust avait allongé ses doigts pour l'attraper et la tirer à elle, lui faisant de belles entailles au passage.

- Espèce de…

Le sourire de Lust s'élargit, elle poursuivit sa phrase.

- Tu y tiens tant que ça ?

Lys vit d'abord son père écarquiller les yeux, son visage se figer d'horreur puis elle le vit hurler mais n'entendit rien. C'est alors seulement qu'elle sentit le choc et eu un hoquet en baissant la tête. Des doigts lui sortaient de la poitrine, rentrèrent à nouveau et enserrèrent son cœur. Elle aurait bien hurlé, mais elle en avait le souffle coupé. Puis elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement, ne ressentant plus rien. Sa vue se brouilla, puis elle ferma les yeux.

Greed hurla de rage et se précipita vers Lust qui lui envoya sa fille, souriant toujours. Lorsqu'il la réceptionna, il perdit la force de courir et la regarda, le visage défait. Elle reposait entre ses bras comme une poupée de chiffon, trouée de part en part.

- Oh, il y tenait, à sa fille chérie. Mais dis-moi, je ne vois pas la mère. Elle t'a abandonné ou tu l'as tuée ?

Le ton de Lust était moqueur, ironique. Dolchatte et Roa vinrent se placer entre les deux homonculus.

- Partez, Monsieur Greed. Prenez Martel avec vous et partez. Ce serait bête que vous ne soyez plus là pour offrir une sépulture décente à votre fille.

- Les gars…

- S'il vous plaît.

Ils allaient mourir. Greed le savait, Martel aussi, vu comme elle criait. Mais il hésitait, malgré tout. Il se rappelait d'une fois où il s'était disputé contre Kimblee, ils s'étaient battus jusqu'à se blesser mutuellement puis s'étaient arrêtés, honteux, lorsqu'ils avaient vu Lys qui les observait sous une table.

« _J'veux pas que vous vous fassiez du mal pour vous venger._ »

Non, il ne pouvait pas rester et affronter Lust yeux fermés et poings fermés. Mais laisser ses dernières chimères là…

Il fit tout de même un choix, ouvrit la porte du fond, ordonna à Alphonse de le suivre et couru dans la forêt, serra sa fille contre lui. Quelques mètres plus loin à peine, il entendit les doigts de l'homonculus s'enfoncer dans les corps de Dolchatte et Roa. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que ce sans cervelle de Gluttony ne les bouffe.

Il s'arrêta plus loin et posa délicatement Lys sur le sol, avant d'entendre l'armure s'arrêter derrière lui. Alphonse avait beau avoir eu maintes occasions de s'enfuir, il n'en avait rien fait. Un chic gars, en fait.

Puis il fit un choix. Pas n'importe quel choix, non. Un choix important, insensé, stupide même. Mais il avait perdu Kimblee, puis sa fille. Que lui restait-il ?

- Martel, si je ne suis pas revenu à l'aube, pars. Je te la confie, gamin.

Il adressa un sourire à Alphonse puis partit en courant, sans écouter Martel qui lui criait de revenir.

Mais il ne reviendrait pas. Lys était morte. Elle n'avait jamais mangé de pierres rouges et ne pouvait régénérer que des blessures minimes. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Car s'il avait fait un peu plus attention, il aurait vu que la blessure de sa fille commençait à se résorber. Oui, Kimblee ne faisait pas que donner des corrections de temps en temps. Il avait d'ailleurs ramené quelques pierres rouges de sa sortie pour récupérer sa fille.

Et, alors qu'elle revenait lentement, son père partait, dans le but de ne jamais revenir.

* * *

_... Non c'est pas fini u.u_


	8. Chapter 8

_C'ets court, mais c'était dur à écrire et jme voyais pas continuer ce chapitre "  
Je remercie Ichihara qui me reviewe, ça me donne au moins un peu de courage pour écrire D':  
(jremercie aussi ceux qui liraient sans reviewer :/)_

* * *

Lorsque Lys reprit connaissance, sa blessure s'était entièrement refermée. Elle se redressa, regardant autour d'elle. Elle vit Martel, assise à coté d'Alphonse, tous deux la regardant, éberlués.

- Martel, où est Papa ?

La chimère cligna des yeux puis lui désigna une direction. Lys se leva et partit en courant dans la direction indiquée, jusqu'à arriver devant un vieux manoir. De dehors, on pouvait entendre le bruit d'une lutte, le bruit d'une lame contre du carbone, bruit qu'elle connaissait depuis toute petite. Elle courut à l'intérieur et s'arrêta devant une porte ouverte, pétrifiée. Le jeune homme qu'elle avait vu au bar se jetait vers son père. Le Bouclier était fragilisé, c'était visible. Elle hurla.

- PAPA !

Greed tourna la tête vers elle, surprit, avant de s'immobiliser lorsque la lame le transperça. Lys eut un hoquet, alors que le jeune homme retirait sa lame, surprit. Greed abaissa le Bouclier et tomba à genoux.

- P'PA !

Elle se précipita vers son père, se jeta à coté de lui, se blotti contre lui. Il peina à l'entourer de ses bras.

- Lys, ma chérie… tu vas bien…

- Papa, dis-moi que toi tu vas bien aller !

- Je suis heureux que tu ne sois pas morte…

- Papa, réponds-moi !

- Tu prendras soin de toi, ma chérie, d'accord ?

Greed souriait, ne répondait toujours pas à la question de Lys qui commença à pleurer.

- T'as pas le droit ! T'as pas le droit Papa ! J'veux pas que tu meures !

Un peu plus loin, Edward comprit ce qu'il avait fait et se mordit la lèvre.

- Où est mon frère, Greed ?

- Déjà relâché.

Le jeune homme étouffa un hoquet.

- Papa, ne meurs pas, non, t'as pas le droit de me laisser, t'as pas le droit !

Lys pleurait, tenant contre elle Greed dont les forces diminuaient petit à petit.

- Au revoir, ma chérie… Je t'aime énormément.

- Mais moi aussi je t'aime, Papa ! Relève-toi, régénère-toi !

- Je ne peux pas… je suis désolé…

- Désolé, mon œil ! T'avais pas le droit ! Pourquoi t'es pas resté avec moi, Papa ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises… Je croyais que tu étais morte…

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

- Non, P'pa m'avait donné un caillou rouge à manger, une fois !

Elle posa délicatement Greed à terre.

- Tu lui diras merci de ma part… Tu lui diras que je l'aime… Lys…

- Meurs pas ! T'as pas le droit je t'ai dit !

- Au revoir, ma chérie.

- PAPA !

Greed eu juste la force de lever une main pour essuyer les larmes de sa fille, puis il laissa retomber son bras, sourit à Lys et ferma doucement les yeux. Elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle, enfouissant sa tête dans les vêtement de son père pour étouffer ses sanglots.

- Papa…

Puis elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit le corps de son père se tendre et s'écarta, alors qu'il hurlait et se tenait la tête. Il s'immobilisa enfin, recourbé sur lui-même, le visage déformé par la douleur.

Il ne bougeait plus.

Edward s'agenouilla et prit Lys contre lui, la laissa pleurer contre son épaule. Il aurait presque aimé se dire que c'était sa faute à lui, mais c'était celle de Greed, c'était lui qui en avait décidé ainsi.

* * *

Plus loin, dans une voiture, assit à coté de Frank Archer, Kimblee serra les dents en sentant un pincement au niveau de son cœur. Il laissa échapper un rire, pourtant, lorsque le crâne tomba en miette.

Greed était mort. Et Lys sans doute aussi.

* * *

- Ca va aller, tu es sûre ?

Lys hocha la tête et prit la main de Martel.

- Alors allons-y.

Elles ne savaient pas où elles allaient, mais au fond d'elles-mêmes, elles voulaient revoir Kimblee. L'une pour venger Greed et ses amis, l'autre pour lui répéter le dernier message de Greed.


End file.
